


The Moon and the Rain

by crystalchaosprincess



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalchaosprincess/pseuds/crystalchaosprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate universe.</p>
<p>When Serena, broken and desperate takes the hand of cold-hearted and emotionless teenage boy. They will embark on a path that will forever change their lives and maybe their hearts. Will Serena earned back her confidence and self respect or will she allow their words to create a hollow puppet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moon and the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This story starts with the beginning of the Black Moon arc except they know about Serena being a queen and that Reenie is her and Darien's daughter. The outer scouts have been already introduce.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

Chapter One

Serena winced as her knee made an impact with her window sill as she snuck in back into her home, her body exhausted from the youma fight that she was just in. She face planted into her soft bunny themed comforter and rolled over, her transformation fading painfully into her brooch.

She sighed, tears gathering at the edge of her eyes as she remembered the harsh words of her suppose teammates and future daughter.

Ugg

Just thinking about the little brat had her boiling with anger. She shifted underneath her blanket, her eyes already drooping close she’ll get up to do her homework in a little while. She was just so tired, so tired, she’ll just take a little nap.

Her eyes shot opened as something were held over her mouth, was it a youma? She arched her back  and the cover over her eyes disappeared.

A familiar pinked hair, red eyed girl was holding something to her mouth. She frayed her arms about, trying to remove what was now identified as a pink pillow

“Are you crazy?!” She shouted as she stared her pillow that now lay on the floor.

Reenie rolled her eyes, climbing off the bed in a huff, “Not as crazy as you.”

Serena stared at Reenie, shock still going through her body, “You just tried to kill me!!!”

“So, you’ve should have stay still.”

She left with an eye roll, leaving Serena behind in shock. Anger colored her face as a red hue spread across her cheeks before exhaustion set in. She lay back down, her leg tinged in pain as she rolled over to curl into a ball. A hard thud had her glancing down to see her school books spread across the floor. She was too tired to care. She’ll finish it tomorrow morning.

She closed her eyes and tried desperately to tried to go back to sleep. She groaned and rolled over, gasping as her body reminded her of the pain she went through at the battle at the park.

Flashback::

**Serena gasped as she ran toward the park, her compact was tightly held in her hand. She barely dodged the incoming car as it sped toward her.**

**“Watch it!”**

**“Sorry!”**

**She called out before running toward the park and raised her hand as she heard the battle.**

**“Moon Cosmic Power!”**

**Pink ribbons and silver hearts wrapped tightly around her body coldly, leaving her gasping for air.**

**“Stop right there.”**

**The strange blue compact mirror thing turned to her.**

**“Who are you?” it questioned in its high pitched voice.**

**She breathed out slowly and got ready for her speech, “How dare you deceive girls through false images! In the name of the moon, I will punish you.”**

**The youma laughed at her it’s strange colored hair glinting in the moonlight before aiming its reflective stomach toward her, blinding her for several seconds.**

**“What are you doing Serena?” Raye shouted at her, “Eliminate it already!”**

**“I can’t see,” she shouted back as she desperately tried to get rid of the random spots dancing in front of her.**

**She felt something hit her and she slammed into a nearby tree, momentary dazing her even further but the hit gave her sight back.**

**“Serena!!!!!”**

**“Sugar Heart Attack!”**

**Small pink hearts came speeding out of Sailor Chibi Moon’s wand, “I’m here to defend the moon!”**

**“You’re mine, pink bunny.”**

**“Run!” Everyone shouted as the youma chased after Reenie. Serena inwardly was glad for the distraction.**

**She closed her eyes and willed the scepter into her hand. The heavy metal burning in her hand as the weapon started to suck the energy out of her.**

**“Serena!”**

**“Cosmic Heart Attack!”**

**She shouted after warming up the weapon. Hearts came spiraling out of the scepter, the monster doing its dramatic screech and dusting.**

**Serena felt her entire body sag against the wall as energy left her completely, eyes barely keeping open when a sharp flash of pain had her placing a hand across her face in shock.**

**“Mars?”**

**Mars’ violet eyes glared down at her, “You were late! Again!”**

**She flinched, “I know but-“**

**“Stop,” she said raising a hand, “I’m tired of your excuses. How can someone like be the future queen or the princess for goodness sake.”**

**Everyone nodded, “Guys, It was-“**

**Jupiter rolled her eyes, “You were probably sleeping in again weren’t you?”**

**“Come on, let’s leave. I want to study for tomorrows test,” Amy said, the sailor scout uniform completely dissolving away from her body.**

**“No, it’s been too long,” Venus said, she looks around before nodding to herself, “She always late, she fails every test, she barely knows how to fight and look how she treats the future princess. I think we need to look at her being in the sailor team.”**

**Serena felt her heart break as all the oxygen left her body, “What?” she said, “I was-“**

**“I agree,” Amy said, glancing coldly at her, “But here and now isn’t the time.”**

**The rest of the scouts’ uniform dissolved, “Serena considered yourself in suspension.”**

**Her mouth dropped opened and she turned toward her one true love, her prince.**

**Darien glared at her as he checked over an injured Reenie, “Are you alright?” he asked the pink haired girl.**

**She stuck out a lip and her eyes got watery, “I’m fine. But Serena hurt me,” she lifted up a bruised and scraped arm, “See.”**

**Serena blinked, her attack never even touched her, “She’s lying!”**

**Darien glared at her, “I think it’s time we take a break from each other.”**

**Serena stared at him, her blue eyes wide with shock, “But- But I didn’t touch her !”**

**“Bye Serena,” He glanced down at Reenie and a small smile crossed his face, “Let’s go  home, sweetheart.”**

**Flashback**

Her eyes opened wide as tears fell down her face and she curled up as the words echoed through her mind. It had to be a joke. Everything will be smoothed over this morning.

She turned and she shot up, scrambling to get her school things ready, “I’m late.”

She nearly face planted on the bottom of the stairs but managed to keep her balanced. Her parents barely glanced at her. A simmering disappointment welled in her as her parents barely acknowledge her. The memory unwillingly popped in her head as what caused this silence treatment.

**Flashback:**

**“Another F Serena!” She ducked her head down as her mother screamed at her, the wooden spoon flying around.**

**“Sorry mom!”**

**“Sorry! Sorry! You are such a bad example Serena. Why can’t you be like Reenie or Sammy?”**

**Her mother sighed, the fight leaving her all together, “I can’t deal with you right now, Ken!”**

**Ken looked at her before shaking his head, “I’m tired and I don’t care at all!”**

**Flashback.**

Her stomach grumbled, she hadn’t eaten in a while. She stared at the breakfast, wondering if she can stand another breakfast with her parents’ glares and her daughter and brother taunting her.

She scoffed to herself and grabbed a doughnut that was on the counter before shooting out, forgetting her lunch.

She ran as fast as she could down the street, barely an image to the people she passed by. She made just as the bell rang and plopped herself in her seat, not a sweat falling down her face.

She waved to the three girls but they barely looked at her, just a raising of an eyebrow that showed that they noticed her.

Her hand dropped to the table and she stared at her brown desk. They weren’t really serious were they?

“Barely on time again, Serena,” Ms. Haruna said.

She slid down her seat as laughter erupted around her and flushed, “I bet you didn’t do your homework.”

She glanced down, a red flush spreading across her cheeks. She sighed and started roll call, skipping Serena’s name.

She blinked back the tears that were forming when her name was skipped and swallowed thickly, knowing she couldn’t say anything. She glanced to her left to see the scouts shaking their head before straightening her back, she’ll show them.

She pulled out her books and waited to take notes. As the class progressed, she felt sleep overtaking her. She was so tired from the battle and her power was still drained heavily from the attack. She yawned, her hand accidently drawing a straight line. She placed her head on her arm, she was so tired, she’ll sleep a little and then she’ll pay attention.

The bell ringing had her shooting her head up, she blinked rapidly as she noticed that the classroom was empty. She jumped out of seat and rushed out as she looked around for Amy, Lita and Mina. She found later hanging around a tree.

“Hi guys,” she said, a smile spreading on her face.

They glanced at her before turning back to conversation. Serena swallowed, “So,” she started, “Are we going to the arcade later on today? Andrew said he had a new game system.”

Amy sighed and stood up, the rest of the girls following her, “Where are you guys going?”

“Serena,” Amy started, “I think we need to take a permanent break.”

Serena felt her lips trembling but kept it in a smile, “You weren’t really serious about that were you?”

Mina rolled her eyes as she flipped her blond hair over shoulder, “Serena, we don’t want see you again.”

Serena felt her heart dropped down to her feet, “What?” her voice breaking as her lip quivered in shock.

“Bye, talk to us when you get your act together.”

She stared at the retrieving back as her heart was ripped out of her chest, “What?”

 

  


She stared at the F on her test, fear and tears making its way down her cheeks it’s been a month since the sailor scouts spoke to her and Darien even acknowledging her existence and she couldn’t take it anymore. It seems her parents want her to be like Reenie more and more. She grimaced, just thinking about her future daughter put her in a bad mood.

She entered her house, hoping her mother wouldn’t hear her come in, “Mom, Serena’s home!” Reenie said a smirk on her face as she called her mother.

She swallowed, knowing her mother’s reaction to another failing test would be horrendous. Ikuko came out of the kitchen, a frown on her face as she stared at her. She lifted up her hand and she reluctantly placed the test in it.

Ikuko stared at the bright red fifteen and looked away, “How can someone like you be my daughter?” she started.

Pain shot through Serena like lightening through the sky, “Why are you so stupid? Why can’t you be like Sammy or Reenie?” she sighed, “Not only are you so inadequate that one of the most eligible bachelor that liked you dumped you, most of your friends can barely stand you what does that say about you Serena?”

Serena could barely breathe through her mother words. Her chest constricting even more and more as the words burn their way through her mind and into her heart.

Her mother’s blue eyes stared at her before looking away, “Get away from me, you aren’t my daughter.”

Serena felt her heart break, she opened her mouth but her mother had already turned away from her. She shot outside, leaving her bag behind her on the ground, her brother’s smiling face and her future daughter smug look behind her.

She ran and ran even as the sky darken above her and the air around grew heavier with the sound of the rain, she ran. She gasped as her injured leg caught a hold of a crack in the ground, causing her to tumble into the ground, planting her face into the ground.

Rain came pouring down on her on that exact moment, worsening her mood. She slowly moved up, wincing at her bleeding leg. No matter what she did, no matter what she promised, no one will ever listen to her.

Tears left streaks in her muddy face as she cried her soul out. She gasped as her breath was taken away from, why! Why?

Her heart felt as though as it was ripping and shattering into two as the words of the scouts, her parents, her teachers crept into her mind and she cried.

Water drenched her clothes and settled into her skin, turning her rich blond hair into a murky brown mess. Her eyes turned red as she bowed them into her crossed arms.

She shivered as water lined her skin and wished the rain would wash her away. She let another bitter sob when she felt the lack of rain on top of her. She blinked rapidly into her arms; the rain was no longer pounding her. She blinked again and lifted up her head to see sneakers.

She blinked and gazed up past the black clothes to connect with glowing emerald eyes.

 

 


End file.
